Knitting a Way into the Heart
by Pork Steak the Grande
Summary: Marik finds the perfect way to show off his new skills to Malik... and the tale of Bakura's minor problem.. MxM, BxR shounenai.
1. Well the Cat got Your Tongue

Gandalf: Aloha boys and girls!

God the Grand (e): Yes, today's lunch menu consists of a fluffy little Malik/Marik one-shot; even know I have other stories that are just dying to be updated!

Grim Reaper: No kidding… Marik=Yami, and Malik=Hikari!

Gandalf: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but we do enjoy drinking C2!

Greebo the Dragon: Coke with half the carbs baybay!

God: Erm, on with the show!

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

Malik rolled his lilac orbs. His Yami Marik was getting on his nerves… again.

"Malik, Malik! Come see what I did!" Marik exclaimed flailing his arms about from behind the slate blue sofa Malik was relaxing on.

"Ra, what is it Marik? What'd you do, flush the toilet?" Malik retorted, smacking his forehead in anxiety.

"No silly! I made something; Marik made something especially for you!" Marik wailed, jumping up and down. Malik sat there, mute.

"Malik?" Nothing happened.

"MAL!" Marik hollered, poking the teen.

"Gah! What could you have possibly done Marik? Color me a picture?" Malik countered, turning around and glaring at his spiky haired look-a-like.

"No! Come see!" Marik dragged Malik off the couch and down the hallway to the bedroom the two shared.

"Ok, now what Marik?" Malik asked mundanely, glancing around the room. Marik grinned and ran over to a gray nightstand, picking up a clothing item. He held it up by the shoulders and smiled.

"Look!" Malik blinked, and rubbed his eyes. What Marik held up was a sweater; A hand made, knitted black and silver sweater with the word 'Malik' sewn on in big silver lettering.

"Here!" Marik said, handing the shorter teen the sweater.

"Marik… did, did you make this all by yourself?" Malik asked in a hushed tone, peering at the sweater, then back at Marik. Marik nodded proudly.

"Ever since I saw Isis making the aflack, I wondered how to knit and she showed Bakura and me how!" He informed. Malik giggled softly.

"It's an afghan, Marik… and why does Bakura knit?"

"Because Ryou Hikari made him get a hobby and Bakura threw the chessboard in the fire place when Ryou beat him." Malik snickered. That definitely sounded like Bakura…

"Bakura isn't good like Marik is though, Isis says. Bakura made Ryou a white scarf; it looks like a tattered piece of garbage… Bakura said Ryou seemed happy with it though…" Marik added with a small shrug. That was definitely like Ryou; to lie to his darker and say the scarf looked beautifully made. Ryou said that was what love was, pretending to love something someone you were fond of gave you, even if it was hideous. And Malik supposed it made sense, Ryou was gaga for Bakura, Bakura didn't seem to notice though, or did he? It didn't really matter. After all, here was Marik with a sweater, made especially for him.

"So, does Malik like it?" Marik asked in a slightly worried tone. Malik looked down at the sweater.

"Yes, it's lovely Marik… but why did you make it for me?" He asked, confused, "I am always so impatient with you, and mean…"

Marik chuckled. "Marik gets annoying, Marik knows he does. Malik notices to and calls him on it. When Marik hears, Marik tries to stop, but Marik doesn't really know how… I made you the sweater because I wanted to. Isis says you give things to those who you love. Marik gets tingly feelings when he's around Malik. Isis says it means you're in love. Marik loves Malik. I love you." Marik said happily, looking into the depths of Malik's eyes for an answer. Malik gasped and threw a hand over his mouth. _Marik loved him?_

"Does cuddly Malik love Marik too?" Malik thought about it. 'I love how he makes me feel safe when his arms are wrapped around me; I love how childish he can be, even if he's annoying… I love when he speaks in third person, and how he looks… But most of all, I love how he understands me better than anyone else in the world… I think I…' Malik smiled and wrapped his arms around Marik.

"Cuddly Malik does love annoying Marik." He cooed in the darker side's ear. Marik grinned and encircled his arms around Malik's slim waist.

"So when will Malik wear sweater?"

"…Uh… we need to discuss fashion of today later…" Malik said, lifting his head up to meet Marik's hazy jagged orbs. He ran a hand over Malik's cheek.

"You're so sweet Malik, so radiant and pretty…you and your soft skin." Malik felt a blush rising to his cheeks.

"Thank you Marik." He whispered, leaning in to the gentle touch. Marik tilted his head and closed the space between them, pressing his lips lightly to Malik's. Malik mewled and gave in, kissing passionately. As the kiss deepened, Malik ran a finger down Marik's neck, causing the teen to shiver.

Suddenly, someone barged into the room, causing the door to slam against the wall.

"HOW COME RYOU DIDN'T DO THAT WHEN I GAVE HIM HIS FUCKING SCARF!" The raging ball of fire or Bakura roared, shaking the fist holding the tangled, dismantled, stringy discolored bundle of yarn in his hand.

Marik and Malik glanced at the seething spirit, scarf and all, then back at each other. They burst out laughing.

.:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:.

God the Grand (e): And that concludes it!

Gandalf: Aw, poor Bakura… he didn't get any suga from the Ry fluff.

Greebo the Dragon: A word of advice for Bakura; If you're having Ryou problems I feel bad for you son, I got ninety-nine problems, but a bitch ain't one!

God: -sweatdrop- Uh.. Somehow I don't think that helps…

Gandalf: Yes… anyways, so what'd ya'll think of it? Review and do tell!

God: Yes! Erm… if you really want us to, we can even write a second part about Bakura's problem!

Grim Reaper: Yes because God and I love any excuse to write BakuraxRyou fluff!

God: Yes! Welp, later days!

Gandalf: And aloha!


	2. Crack Kills

God the Grand (e): Aloha Brohas! A grand old day indeedy!

Gandalf: Life is a beauty when Chance is on duty!

Gandalf: Yes! And this chapter/2nd part to 'Knitting as Way into the Heart' is dedicatesd to Fluffy aka **Uory's Lover **because… it's her birthday! Sqwee! -glomps- Happy Birthday fluffy and best wishes, I hope you like the chapter! Oh and thanks for reading 'Home' ombre! (sp?) Anyways, I hope it's grand! Much love from the world's greatest/God! Oh and…

Gandalf, Greebo, and Grim: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

God: -cough- Anyways, nope, we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but enjoy anyways! Jump around!

* * *

"But Mallllliiiiikkk, he doesn't love me!" Bakura cried, squeezing the poor blonde to dear life.

"I knnnoooowww he doesn't! He didn't even ever wear the beautiful, gorgeous scarf I made!"

"Eh, Kura… it's probably because it looks worse than Michael Jackson's nose…" Marik retorted, wrinkling his own nose at the thought.

"I thought he was an alien." Bakura said simply, blinking his jagged mahogany orbs. Malik shook his head and sighed.

"Bakura, if you want Ry to like you, you gotta romance him! Pull some moves, you know?" Malik asked, pulling away from him.

"Like, how?" Malik sighed.

"You know, hit on him and stuff! Try kissing him! That usually works!" Marik exclaimed, grinning. It had worked on his pretty Malik anyways.

"But I caaannn'ttt, I don't want to be… rejected!" Bakura said, throwing his hand over his mouth as he gasped. Would his Ryou reject him?

"HE'S GUNNA KILL ME!"

"…….."

"Bakura stop being so damn dramatic! Ryou has a damn crush on you, henceforth why he fucking blushes and giggles girlishly every time you say something to him! Ugh! You guys are so clueless!" Malik hollered, clenching his fists. Marik came over and patted him on the head.

"Take it easy Mal! Just… call Ryou, and have him come over! We will see how it goes from there!" Marik suggested, petting his Malik, and making the lilac orbed boy purr. Bakura nodded.

"I guess that could work…" He trailed off, scurrying to the phone and calling Ryou up.

"See Malik? Everything will be fine gorgeous!" Marik said, hugging the boy. Malik blinked.

"Eh… ok?" Marik kissed Malik on the cheek and snickered.

"He said he'd come over." Bakura called, grinning.

"Of course he did dummy, you're here… speaking of that, why isn't he with you anyways?" Malik asked, wriggling out of Marik's grasp. Marik tugged him right back in his embrace.

"I… I told him I needed to go to my AA meeting?"

"…..Bakura, you don't drink."

"Ah! But if I did, I would be going!" Bakura said, pointing a finger in a genius-like fashion. Malik shook his head. He wondered if Bakura had been dropped on his head as a baby…

"So, what am I going to do when Ry gets here?"

The boys spent the next few minutes plotting how Bakura could get Ryou. Suddenly a knock was at the door.

"I'll get it!" Bakura cried rushing to the door and swinging it open. The teen dressed in tight jeans, and a stripped tee giggled.

"Hey Bakura! What are you guys doing?" Ryou asked, giving his yami a sweet smile as he walked in the house. Bakura wiped a speck of drool off his lips.

"Just… Chillen." He said randomly, taking Ryou's hand in his. Ryou blushed, but didn't complain as Bakura lead the two to the living room… where a romantic movie was playing. Marik and Malik had disappeared mysteriously. Ryou blinked.

"Why where you guys watching 'Titanic?'" He asked, taking a seat on the couch next to Bakura.

"Because… we can and you buy it."

"Bakura, you don't make sense." Ryou said, tilting his head all confused-like. Bakura smiled, and placed his hand on Ryou's thigh, rubbing it. Ryou turned a deep shade of crimson.'

"Ba-Bakura?" Ryou squeaked out, staring at the taller teen.

"Did, did you even like the scarf I made you?" Bakura asked, curious. Ryou nodded.

"It was beautiful Bakura, really…"

"Then why don't you where it?" Ryou bit his lip. He didn't want to tell Bakura it was probably one of the ugliest things he had ever seen… He did love it though, because Bakura had made it for him…

"Because Bakura, it was so pretty, I didn't want to ruin it." He lied, smiling nervously. Bakura nodded, not fully believing him. He took his arm, and wrapped it around Ryou.

"So, now that we're all alone…"

"Uh, Kura, we've been alone…" Ryou trailed off, peering away from his Yami. Bakura twirled Ryou's head around.

"Maybe so, but we are alone, together…" Ryou meeped. What was Bakura getting at?

"I, I don't understand…" Bakura pulled Ryou closer, brushing silvery locks out of the teen's flawless face.

"It, it's kind of simple really… Ryou, I-"

"You what?" Ryou asked, smiling slightly. His heart was a flutter, and he thought he might get what his Yami was trying to say. After all, he was feeling it too…

"Ryou, I like you… a lot." Bakura said quietly, looking into his Hikari's emerald eyes. Ryou giggled.

"I like you a lot to." He replied, grinning. Bakura shook his head.

"No, I mean I really like you like…"

"Showing is better than telling." Bakura pressed his lips to Ryou's, moaning softly. Ryou blinked, closing his eyes as the kiss deepened. Bakura struggled, and fumbled, until he had Ryou lying under him. He pulled away for air.

"I think what I'm trying to say is…I love you…" Bakura whispered, kissing Ryou's eyebrow. Ryou smiled hugging his slightly insane Yami.

"I love you too, you know?" He cooed, running his fingers through his Yami's untamed hair. Bakura nodded.

"I think I do now…" Marik and Malik hopped in the room.

"See that was to easy Bakura now wasn't it?" Marik asked, tightening his fingers around his Hikari's hand. Ryou giggled, kissing Bakura nose. Bakura smiled, holding Ryou close.

"No, it wasn't actually… it was like conquering the world… not a problem!"

"….Bakura you never did that…" Malik said mutely, sighing.

"No, but I will be conquering Ryou tonight!" He exclaimed, snickering. Ryou blushed.

"…Why not right now?" He whispered nipping at Bakura's ear. Bakura blinked, pants feeling tighter now.

"Well, it was fun you guys really, but Ryou and I gotta go!" He hollered, picking up his Hikari bridal style and running for the door. Ryou giggled more, holding on to his love tight. Marik and Malik laughed.

"Well at least they'll have fun." Marik retorted, grinning. Malik nodded, leaning his head on his Yami's shoulder.

"Then we should to." Malik remarked quietly, looking into his Yami's eyes. Sixty seconds later, they where naked in Malik's bedroom with the door locked.

THE END.

* * *

God: And there it is! Muah, marvel!

Gandalf: …..

God: Yes, I know, it's a bunch of… stuff? Anyways, I hope you all liked it mini fluffiness stuff!

Gandalf: Yes!

****

Lavender Insanity: Yay, I get another sticker! Sqwee! Go me! I'm glad you liked the first part, and I hope you liked the Bakura and Ryou part too!

****

December Jewel: I'm glad you liked!

****

Uory's Lover: No worries, I still haven't told the birds! Like I said, I hope your birthday is wonderful; Happy fifteenth! I also hope you liked the second part of this story, and I will update 'Stripped' soon also! Tons of hugs and good luck… write up the next chapter for 'Easier to Run' soon too!

Snow-shadow-wolf: Hehe, glad you liked the ending! I'm glad you liked the one shot, turned two part story! Have a scandalous little day!

****

Slave4kai: I'm glad you liked!

****

Hieilover2004: You love them all? -hug- That's so special, and grand! I'm glad you liked, and I hope you like the second part too!

****

Voice-sama: Yes, it does indeed sound like Kura…

Ryou: -sniff- I had to work to pay for that chessboard you know?

Bakura: You work hard for everything… -snicker, snicker-

Ryou: -blush, knows the secret meaning to that- Eep!

Welp, hope you enjoyed V-chan! Have a drop dead gorgeous day!

****

Rach-Chan: Glad you loved, and indeed, it is ok to call me Porksteak!

Akiko-saulii: Indeed!

Grim: Aloha! -hugs- How ya doin?

Heh, glad you liked and have a cool day!

****

Dark Magic 856: Oi, I wish I knew how to sew too! Any stitch I make comes undone so fast… -sigh- Glad you liked!

****

DreamingChild: I? Oi, I think you got cut off, unless you indeed meant to write one 'I'! Anyways, have a special day!

****

MarikzGal4Eva: Glad you love!

Chibi nazumi: You are the best too, and I'm glad you like!

Gandalf: Thanks for al the extra special reviews, once again, you guys rock our world!

God: Yes, and have special days!

Greebo the Dragon: Later days!


End file.
